


Embarrassing But Not

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anime Convention, Attempt at Humor, Cosplay, Embarrassment, Everyone is a dork, F/M, Implied Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, M/M, My attempt at flirting, No Plot, Pre-Slash, Sasha and Connie are otakus, dorks being dorks, fluff?, hanji is an otaku, non-binary Hange, what did i even write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha and Connie drag Eren into an Anime convention, and Eren can't really be mad at them anymore because he may or may not have found someone interesting. Rated T for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassing But Not

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is?? I just thought of this and decided to write because I've always wanted to go to an anime convention
> 
> It was so much fun writing this because there are so many other anime references lol
> 
> ps: i hate titles

Eren couldn't believe this was happening.

He had been caught by surprise, really. It happened two weeks ago, while they were all out drinking at Bar Maria. Sasha and Connie were complaining about how  _unfortunately_  Marco had a dentist appointment on the day the city was having the famous Anime convention. They then had the brilliant idea of asking if any of them were interested in replacing Marco. And, one by one, they made good excuses to avoid going. All of them but Eren, who had been staring at the way Connie's head shined in the dimly lit room. He may have been mildly drunk then. Sasha and Connie viewed his lack of response as a  _yes_ and now here he was.

He wasn't an anime fan, per se, but he did watch some when bored out of his mind or when he went to visit Connie and Sasha's apartment. So it was normal he didn't identify half of the characters people were cosplaying. He saw a pink-haired girl walk around with a knife and a mad look on her face, and he wasn't sure if that was part of the cosplay, so he decided to stay as far away from pink-haired cosplayers for the rest of his visit.

To his surprise, not everyone was cosplaying. Some just walked around with a fan shirt, but nothing as extravagant as the cosplayers. Like _him_ , right now. Eren blamed it on the fact that Sasha's puppy-eyes is irresistible, but maybe it was just that Eren was very weak when it came to his friends. He was standing there, ogling and criticising others cosplayers when he, himself, was cosplaying. Fuck Sasha and Connie for buying him a outfit and then making him feel guilty if he didn't wear it. He was just glad it was nothing as extravagant as wearing a pink frilly dress that he saw some boys wearing.

As a matter of fact, he was quite pleased (or as pleased as he could be in his situation). He was cosplaying a decent character, one of his favourites, at that, and quite a hot one. And he fucking  _nailed it_. Actually, a lot of fangirls came to him, asking for pictures with him. And Eren couldn't refuse, of course.

He was cosplaying Sebastian Michaelis, from Black Butler. His tan colour wasn't pale and he had refused to wear red lenses, so his golden eyes contrasted nicely with his black and white outfit. The only problem was that his wig was scratching the back of his neck. Unfortunately, his hair was too short to style it in Sebastian's fashion, so Sasha dug out of nowhere (probably from he own collection of cosplays) this scratchy wig. All that aside, he was just perfect – at least it was what Connie and Sasha (and other fangirls) had been spouting for the last past hour.

Connie was dressed as Master Roshi, the pervert old geezer from Dragon Ball. He was hunched forward, a Han stroking his fake beard nonstop and a wide grin on his face. His other hand holds a walking stick, and Eren finds it mildly funny that he's wearing beach clothes and sunglasses in autumn. He wouldn't mind at all if Connie ended up with a cold. To be honest, Eren didn't watch Dragon Ball; sure, he watched it on the telly when he was young, but he never bothered to watch his missed episodes.

Sasha, on the other hand, was dressed as a magical girl, cosplaying Kyoko Sakura from Madoka Magica. She even brought a basket full of apples (that she was munching happily). She was wearing a wig of long red-hair tied up in a high ponytail. All of her outfit was red, actually. It reminded him the first time he watched that anime and how it fucked up his mind with all the cuteness and the horror. One he will never forget and never forgive Sasha for showing him (he didn't need that horror in his life!). She even had a Kyubey plush. Terrifying.

They had been wandering around, Connie and Sasha wasting all their money in new dōjinshi, manga, figurines and games. Eren will never admit that he did buy some manga. They made a stop at Starbucks, sitting down so they could compare their goodies. Sasha was talking excitedly about all of the tiny Titans she had been lucky to buy when they heard a loud shout from the counter of the coffee shop.

It was someone from the bee-line, who was staring right at them; more specifically, Sasha's figurines. They hurried over to their table, hunched over the table to stare wide eyed at the tiny Titans.

“Oh my  _god_ ,” they whispered in ecstasy, “could it be–? It is, isn't it? Oh my  _god_!”

Their mad look was freaking Eren out. They were wearing a button-up shirt with a tie and a white coat, they had glasses and their hair was tied up in a messy ponytail.

Sasha gasped, a wide grin spreading across her face. “Are you cosplaying as Shinra Kishitani from Durarara?”

It somehow came out as gibberish to Eren.

The mad person looked up, brown eyes sparkling. “Yes!” They gushed, cheeks flushing a little, “I can see myself in him!” They looked back down at the figurines. “You found the Smiling Titan chibi? So lucky! It's so hard to find them, I've been trying find them in all the anime conventions I went to, but I always get there late and–  _oh my god_ , you're so  _lucky_!”

Sasha blushed with a pleased smile. “I know they're hard to find, it was fate, I'm sure.”

Connie snorted, “P _-lease_ ,  _I_  bought the most rare dōjinshi to find and–”

Eren tuned them out. He really shouldn't have worried about that person, it was just a nerd being a nerd. A fan being hysteric.  _Normal_.

He was brought out of his daze by a deep smooth voice right next to him. “What the fuck are you doing, Hanji? Don't just leave us like you leave you're crap when you taking a dump.”

Eren choked on his latte, coughing and smacking his chest to breath normally. He looked behind the newcomer – Hanji, it seems – to see a very short and grumpy man and a very tall and smiling man. The sentence came from the scowling man, who was glaring daggers at Hanji's back. He held a coffee cup in his hand, while the taller held two (the other probably for Hanji).

“Ah, Levi!” Hanji said, turning around to smile at him, seemingly oblivious to the scowl. “Meet Sasha, Connie and Eren, my new friends!”

Eren turns and looks at them like they grew a second head.

“You're the one who forced us to come, so don't abandon us to other people, please,” the taller one said with a smile.

“Oh my  _god_!” It was Sasha's turn to squeal. “ _Ciel_!”

And now that Eren looked closely, the grumpy man was dressed boyishly. He had a blueish wig and a black eye-patch on his right eye. His other eye was grey, so he didn't use lenses. His heigh was perfect for the cosplay, and his seemingly permanent scowl did wonders for the character.

The taller man was dressed as that blond boy from that anime with the host club and  _kiss kiss fall in love_.

“Eren– I mean,  _Sebastian_ , do something,” Connie said, smirking.

Eren blinked, looked at the man named Levi, then at Connie again, back to the other three, Levi and then a chair. Oh no, they wanted him to _role play_. Sighing, he stood up and went right beside the Ciel cosplayer who was glaring up at him. Bowing slightly with the most charming smile Eren could muster, Eren looked up at him and pushed up a chair next to his.

“If you would, Young Master,” he said as smoothly as he could (but he felt awkward and  _everything was just awkward_ ).

Levi stared at him for a moment, before pursing his lips and sitting on the chair. Connie sniggered, Sasha giggled and Hanji cackled. The blond one just chuckled quietly while he sat on a chair next to Connie. Levi glared at all of them and Eren just sighed again, sitting back on his chair.

Eren and Levi watched the others talking in silence, sipping on their beverage. Connie talked to the blond – Erwin, apparently – while Sasha chatted excitedly with Hanji about anime. He was brought out of his mind by a scraping sound. He looked down at his side and found Levi smirking ever-so-slighly.

“Sebastian, I want another tea,” Levi said with a voice that certainly didn't resemble a twelve-year-old's.

Eren just stared at him with wide eyes.

“And cake,” the grey-eyed man added. “Strawberry cake.”

Seeing as no response came from Eren, Levi's smirk grew and he turned to the table. “Looks like I'll have to train my demon,” he said before hopping off his chair, tugging at Eren's uniform sleeve and dragging him out of the coffee shop.

Eren just looked like a lost puppy, eying everything and everyone with a confused look. “What–?” He interrupted himself when he saw Levi take off his wig and eye-patch, revealing silky raven hair and another grey-coloured eye.

“What a  _bitch_ ,” Levi mumbled, stuffing the items in the large pocket of his coat. He looked up at Eren, frowning. “Take yours off, too.”

He didn't have to ask twice, Eren gladly took off his wig, running a hand through his hair, messing it even more. He stuffed his wig in his own pocket. “What are we doing outside?” He finally asked.

“Going to a tea shop, obviously. I'm fucking tired of coffee.”

“So, you really did want that cake and tea?”

“Yeah,” Levi replied, starting to walk in front of him. “And you're buying it, since I just saved you from dying of boredom.”

He had a point, Eren conceded. Looked better at the man in front of him, Eren couldn't help but smile at the fact that  _maybe it wasn't so bad to accompany Sasha and Connie to the anime convention_.

 

 

 

It wasn't long before they found a tea shop. It was a bit embarrassing to walk around dressed like that, but Levi didn't even bat an eye at people's stares. And, well, everyone knew that there was an anime convention in the city, and it wasn't like they were the only ones dressed weirdly. Actually, there was a lot of cosplayers walking around the streets.

Once they were inside the shop, they were relieved to see no crazy anime fan, and walked to the counter. Levi  _did_  order his strawberry cake (Eren honestly thought he just said that because he was cosplaying Ciel, but Levi  _really_  had a sweet tooth) and Yorkshire Tea. Eren bought everything, adding a chocolate cake for his own sweet tooth.

They sat at a booth against the window. Levi sipped his tea, and Eren couldn't help but stare at the strange manner the man held his cup. He eyed his glass of water and wondered if he could do it without spilling everything.

“Your name is Eren, right?” Levi asked, taking a bite of his strawberry cake, whipped creamed staying at the corner of his mouth.

Eren looked down at his cake, picking it up. “Yeah,” he mumbled. Maybe he shouldn't have chose the chocolate one... “And you're Levi.”

The man's lips tugged upwards. “Yes.” He rosy tongue darted out to lick at the whipped cream.

Eren's eyes followed the slow movement, before he looked up to Levi's eyes, feelings his cheeks heat up.

Levi looked at him with something akin to amusement. “What were you doing at that convention? You didn't seem like you liked being there.”

“Neither did you,” Eren said, taking a bite of his cake and consciously keeping his mouth shut so he wouldn't show brown teeth. He realised how a messy eater he was.

“No, I didn't,” Levi agreed, scowling. “Hanji dragged me there, saying something about ‘lifting my spirits’.”

The teenager snorted, nodding. “Sasha and Connie also dragged me there because I couldn't refuse to come like everyone else did. And then they forced me to wear  _this_ ,” he pointed at his butler uniform, “because they already bought it and they'd me feel guilty if I didn't.”

Levi eyed him with pity, but also understanding. “Don't even talk about the outfits. This is all just ridiculous. Why the fuck did I have to be a twelve-year-old?”

“You're short enough to–” He cut himself when he saw the murderous glare and scraped him throat. “I mean, how old are you?”

Levi rolled his eyes and took another sip of his tea. “Twenty-two, old enough to not be doing this. What about you? Fourteen?”

Eren flushed in embarrassment. “No! Of course not! I'm  _seventeen_.”

Levi hummed, eying Eren intently till the latter looked down to his cake. “Nice,” he ended up saying, taking another bite of his cake.

Eren flushed red again, eyes darting to Levi's hands. They small and delicate, and extremely pale. Levi was small, but he wasn't exactly slender. He walked graciously, but he had a dangerous aura that made you think twice before approaching him. Maybe it was the furrowing of his brows or the dark circles under his eyes. Eren thought it all added nicely together.

“Do you work, then?” Eren asked, tired of the silence between them. He looked up to meet Levi's stare.

“I do.” Levi simply replied.

“O- _kay_ ,” Eren said, frustration evident in his voice, making Levi's lips tug upwards. “Do you live in the city or are you here just for the convention?”

“I live here, and I work at a tea shop near the university.”

Eren blinked, surprised. “Really? Then why hadn't I see you before?”

Levi raised an amused eyebrow. “I don't know, Eren,” he said, leaning slightly forward. “Why?”

Eren followed his movement, unconsciously doing the same. “I don't–,” he rasped, before clearing his voice, “I don't know. Maybe because i drink more often than not coffee.”

“Well,” Levi began, his lips forming a small smirk, “coffee isn't good for health.”

“Maybe I should start drinking tea, then. At some tea shop,” Eren replied, eyes shining with mirth. He felt giddy and his face was impossibly hot.

Levi leaned back suddenly, but didn't break eye contact. “Is that the natural colour of your eyes?”

Eren blinked, still a bit dazed because  _Levi's grey eyes had icy blue flecks_. “Uh, yeah. Why?”

“They're magnificent,” Levi replied, still staring at him.

“Your lips magnificent,” Eren blurted out, blushing even more before hiding his ends in his hands. “Oh  _god_ ,” he mumbled, “I did just  _not_  say that.”

“You did,” he heard Levi say, amusement in his voice.

“This is so embarrassing,” Eren bemoaned. He felt hot everywhere, and he didn't know if it was embarrassment or something else. Maybe it was a mix.

“Oi, quit looking constipated and look at me,” Levi was becoming annoyed.

Eren reluctantly lifted his flaming face. To end up just a few inches from Levi's face, the latter having leaned all the way forward. “Eep,” he squeaked with a very manly voice.

“Glad we're in the same boat, brat,” Levi murmured huskily before leaning forward even more and landing a kiss at the corner of Eren's mouth.

And it burned with fiery passion and Eren forgot how to breath because the handsome (albeit short, but who cares?) man before him just kissed him–

Breath. Right. He can do that.

Levi sat back down, looking all too pleased at the mess he leaved Eren as.

And he fucking licked the whipped cream off his cake. He was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write flirty scenes so I couldn't continue and it's 7am anyway and I didn't sleep at all sorry
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
